The misadventures of Sword and Blade
by Starrgrl24
Summary: Sword and Blade always worked alongside with Meta Knight, so Meta Knight decides to give them a vacation, whether they want to or not. Season 2: Meta Knight is on a vacation: What will the knights do in the castle? how will Meta Knight survive the cappys?
1. Day 1

Day 1: First day of vacation

Meta Knight, Sword and Blade were doing their daily guarding of the castle. Most of the day, they walk around the castle making sure that there is no suspicious activity going on. It also included King DeDeDe's own action. Ever since Kirby defeated Knightmare, nothing eventful had happened. The three knights just walk around the castle doing nothing in particular. Occasionally, they look out the balcony to see who enters the castle in case there is suspicious activity going on.

Even though the Knight's job seems simple, it really was not simple. Guarding the castle includes guarding the King, which they despise. The only reason they worked for King DeDeDe was to find the star warrior, which they already did. The star warrior was Kirby. Yet, the only reason they continued to work for King DeDeDe was because they had nothing better to do.

King DeDeDe is a terrible ruler, so many of Cappy Town citizens goes to the King to make a complaint, [They know that Sir Ebrums and the mayor can't do much,] Meta Knight and his followers had to make sure that the complainer doesn't do anything dastardly to the King, even if it includes kicking them out of the castle. This pretty much happen everyday.

But right now, there is no complaining Cappy Town citizen which was a relief to the Knights. King DeDeDe just told them to keep guard of the castle. That is why they were walking around the castle doing nothing in the first place.

The knight's footsteps echoed across the lonely hallway. The only source of light was the dim torches that hung on the wall. Sword sighed.

"Sword and Blade, I have something to tell you," said Meta Knight all of a sudden. His voice echoed across the hallway causing an eerie silence.

"You guys worked so hard and I believe that you guys deserve a vacation," said Meta Knight.

"Oh no Meta Knight, we're fine. We enjoy working with you Meta Knight," said Sword.

"Yeah, I agree with Sword," said Blade.

"Trust me, you really deserve a break. I have already spoken to King DeDeDe and you are free to go," said Meta Knight.

"What!" cried out Sword and Blade in unison.

"You may leave the castle before I have to escort you guys myself," said Meta Knight in almost a threatening tone.

"We are not going to leave you!" exclaimed Blade.

"Fine you can come along with me," said Meta Knight.

Meta Knight approached a window and looked out. Sword and Blade looked out at the same window.

"What are you looking at?" asked Sword.

Suddenly, Meta Knight pushed Sword and Blade out of the window and landed on the conveniently placed pile of leaves.

"Sir Meta Knight, you can't do this to us!" cried out Sword.

"But I just did, I have already told the waddle dees to not allow you to enter the castle until nighttime," said Meta Knight as he disappeared from the window.

Sword and Blade rushed to the castle door and continuously banged on it, hoping that someone other than Meta Knight would answer it.

"There is nothing you guys can do, Tiff and Tuff are out playing with Kirby and you know how long they can stay doing that," snickered Meta Knight.

"Please Meta Knight, we want to work, how else are we gonna get paid!" cried out Blade.

"Since you are on a vacation, you are still getting paid. Do not worry, I will be fine. Just go and enjoy the rest of your day,"

Meta Knight's footsteps faded into the castle.

"Just great, we are on a forced vacation," said Sword.

"We might as well enjoy our day," said Blade, trying to make things better.

"Let's go to Cappy Town and find something to do," gasped Sword.

They dragged themselves to Cappy Town, where many of the citizens are outside talking to each other on this beautiful day. The children, including Kirby, were running around the large tree that stood on the center of Cappy Town.

"Sword, Blade, what are you guys doing here?" asked Tiff as she ran towards them.

"Meta Knight is giving us a forced vacation," said Sword.

"How can you guys not want a vacation? You guys totally deserve a nice break from walking around the castle," said Tiff.

"I know, but it's very different without Meta Knight. Maybe if he was on a vacation with us, we would actually enjoy it," said Blade.

"I guess Meta Knight want you guys to spend some time without him. You guys should really learn to be without him, anyways, if Meta Knight goes on a vacation, who else is going to guard the castle?" said Tiff.

"You're right, we should just enjoy our day!" cheered Blade.

"I'm hungry," said Sword all of a sudden.

"Is there any place where they sell some food?" asked Blade to Tiff.

"Uhh, you guys can go to chief Kawasaki over there, but I don't think-"

Blade grabbed Sword's hand and pulled him into Chef Kawasaki's restaurant. They sat down on an empty table and picked up a menu.

"Hmm, the noodles sound good," murmured Blade.

"I am getting some sushi!" exclaimed Sword.

Chef Kawasaki came over to them, eager to see the two knight servants eating at his restaurant.

"What you two like?" asked Chef Kawasaki.

"I would like some noodles, and Sword would like some sushi," said Blade.

"Coming right up!" exclaimed Chef Kawasaki as he dashed into the kitchen and immediately began cooking.

Sword and Blade noticed the mayor and his enter the restaurant. They sat across from them and placed their order to Chef Kawasaki. Sword and Blade received their food and at the first bite [or slurp for Blade's case] they gagged.

"What kind of food is this!" cried out Blade.

"Don't say that out loud, we know this food taste bad but we don't want Chef Kawasaki to know," whispered Tiff.

"C'mon, do you want the people to suffer!" cried out Blade.

"Just eat your food, this is the only restaurant in Cappy Town," said Tiff.

Sword and Blade disdainfully ate the food and forced a swallow. Sword nearly regurgitated, but he swallowed it. Blade nearly did the same thing by watching Sword eat the food.

"I am starting to miss the castle better, at least Meta Knight can cook a decent meal," said Blade.

Suddenly, the mayor grasped his neck and gasped for air as he collapsed to the ground.

"The mayor is choking! What should we do!" cried out Tiff.

No one at the restaurant knew what to do to a choking person, because of everyone's heavy reliance on Dr. Yabui.

"Sword, Blade, do something!" cried out Tiff.

"Hey, we are on a vacation, we're supposed to do nothing!" yelled Blade.

"There is always time to help someone now do something!" cried out Tiff.

"Why don't _you_ do something instead of yelling at me!" yelled Sword.

Tiff crossed her arms in annoyance. She glared at Sword and Blade, expecting them to do something. Sword and Blade only stared at each other, trying to figure out their next move.

"You stupid civilians can't do anything for yourself," muttered Sword as he walked up to the mayor and kicked him in the stomach. A piece of chicken fell out of the mayor's mouth. The mayor's wife gasped. The mayor rose and took a deep breath.

"Why did you-" cried out Tiff before she was interrupted by the mayor.

"Thank you so much for saving my life," said the mayor.

"Uhh, you were choking on a piece of chicken, there was nothing else for me to do," said Sword.

"I swear these people are idiots," whispered Blade to Sword.

"I know, but we are going to have to deal with them for ten days," said Sword.

"I shall give you guys the keys to the city," said the mayor.

"You were choking on a piece of chicken! You could have saved yourself!" cried out Sword.

Sword stomped out of the store, with Blade following behind him.

"I can never be with these people without doing some kind of deed for them!" cried out Sword, "Meta Knight wants us to have a vacation and these stupid people are making it hard for me to have a decent vacation!"

"Now you know how Kirby feels," said Blade.

"Do you still want the keys to the city?" asked the mayor.

"Keep it yourself! What can I do with a key that opens nothing!" cried out Sword.

Blade spent the rest of the day, trying to calm Sword down. Their first day of vacation wasn't so bad except for the people now knows that Sword have a temper problem. Sword and Blade walked back to King DeDeDe's castle and the door finally opened for them. They dragged themselves to their room and prepared to sleep.

"So how was your day?" asked Meta Knight who just entered the room.

"It was alright," said Sword.

"I'm glad you are enjoying your vacation. You better rest up for another day," said Meta Knight.

"Please don't drop us off the window again," said Blade.

"Do not worry, I will only do it, if you refuse to leave the castle again," said Meta Knight.

"Good night," said Blade when the knights finally slept in their own bed. The moon faintly lit their room as they all fell into a deep slumber.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My first try at a Kirby fic. I really love Sword and Blade, so I couldn't help but make a fic based on them! Hope you guys enjoyed it. This will be 10 chapters long. :)


	2. Day 2

**Disclaimer: **Sorry forgot to add one, but you all should know. These characters do not belong to me.

Day 2

Sword and Blade woke up to a bright sunny day. They took a long stretch and looked at Meta Knight's bed to see that he was gone. A smile grew behind their mask, but the door slammed open. Meta Knight entered the room.

"Good morning, I see that you are well rested," said Meta Knight.

"Good morning Meta Knight, since we are on vacation we should get going now," said Blade nervously.

Sword and Blade slid to the door and ran out of the room and disappeared into the dark hallways. Meta Knight's eyes turned green for a few seconds, but he disregarded his thoughts and began to do his daily job of guarding the castle.

As Meta Knight walked along the dark hallways, he could have sworn that he heard some footsteps. He looked over his shoulders and saw nothing. Meta Knight continued to walk.

"Hello Meta Knight!" greeted Sword and Blade in unison.

"I told you guys that I can handle this job on my own," growled Meta Knight.

"Oh, we're not working, we're just walking with you," retorted Sword.

Sword and Blade were thrown out of the castle and the castle door slammed shut. Meta Knight's footstep faded.

"Such a jerk," muttered Sword.

Sword and Blade pulled themselves up and walked to Cappy Town. Everyone in Cappy Town warmly greeted them as they walked passed each people.

"What do these idiots want," muttered Blade as they walked passed the toy store.

They suddenly froze to see a large fishing rod on display. Sword's eyes widened as an idea formed in his mind. Sword pulled Blade into the store and walked up to the counter, dropping Blade in the process. Blade got up and looked up at the counter.

"How much is it for the fishing rod?" asked Sword.

"It will be 50 dollars mister," said Gengu, the storeowner who also worked as the cashier.

"For a fishing rod!" cried out Blade.

"This is no ordinary fishing rod!" cried out Gengu, "this is a 3/8-1 oz lure with fast action 7 ceramic fishing rod with a 6 ball bearing instant anti-reverse vented aluminum spool reel!"

"I don't get it," said Blade.

"This is a fancy fishing rod," said Gengu.

"That sounds good, I'll take it," said Sword.

"And you will need 20 dollars for some bait," said Gengu.

Blade walked over to the pile of fishing and grabbed two fishing rods. He walked up to the counter and dumped the fishing rods on near the cash register. Sword handed 120 dollars to Gengu and walked out of the store with the fishing rods and bait content.

"Suckers," muttered Gengu as he stared at the wad of cash.

"Hi guys!" greeted Tuff who was walking along with Kirby.

"Hey there Tuff," greeted Blade.

"Are you guys goin' fishing?" asked Tuff.

"Uhh, yeah," responded Blade.

"Would you like to borrow my boat?" asked Tuff.

"That would be great, thank you so much!"

"Hey, you guys deserve a good vacation!"

Tuff ran towards the castle with Kirby waddling behind him. Thirty minutes later, Tuff ran back, dragging the small boat with him. Kirby collapsed on the ground.

"Here it is!" exclaimed Tuff, "have fun!"

Sword grabbed the rope, which was tied to the small boat, and dragged it to the river. Sword and Blade carefully balanced on the boat and sat down. They took out their fishing, put the bait, and threw the fishing line into the water. They calmly waited for a fish to take a bite.

"You know Blade, this is quite relaxing. There is no one to disturb us," said Sword.

"Yeah, maybe Meta Knight was right about this vacation. I feel relaxed already,"

"Poyo!" squealed Kirby as he jumped on Sword's head. Sword quickly lost balance and fell off the boat and into the river. He swam up and crawled in the boat.

"Guys! Kirby is drowning!" pointed out Tuff.

The knights watched Kirby thrashed in the water.

"I though Kirby could swim," said Blade.

"Why don't you save Kirby! We are on a vacation!" cried out Sword.

"Just when we were beginning to enjoy ourselves," muttered Blade.

Sword jumped back into the water and pulled Kirby back to shore. Kirby looked at Sword and "poyo" ed cheerfully. Sword sighed and collapsed on the ground.

"Thanks for saving Kirby!" exclaimed Tuff.

"I'm just trying to enjoy a nice day of fishing!" cried out Sword.

"Then go ahead," said Tuff.

"Hey everyone, Sword and Blade rescued Kirby, hooray!" cheered the mayor who was followed by a group of Cappies.

"Where do you people come from!" cried out Blade.

Sword walked up to a nearby tree and slammed his head continuously.

"It was Sword who rescued Kirby," muttered Blade.

"Why Meta Knight, why do you leave me with these people," mumbled Sword.

"Let's just go have some lunch," said Blade as he walked up to Sword and patted his shoulder.

While Sword and Blade were walking to Chef Kawasaki's place, Blade noticed that the fishing rod's price tag peeled off showing the actual price, 10 dollars. It was the same for the bait, which actually cost 5 dollars.

"I'm gonna get you Gengu!" cried out Blade.

Blade grabbed Sword and ran to the toy store.

--

Sword and Blade collapsed on their bed. The door opened and Meta Knight entered the room. He looked at Sword and Blade and didn't say anything.

"Don't worry Meta Knight, today was alright," said Blade as his voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Rest well Sword and Blade, you're gonna need it," said Meta Knight.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know Gengu is not the type to rip off people, but it was funny.

This chapter was a bit on the short side. O.o

Here's a little spoiler to get you guys hyped up for the next chapter: Sword and Blade are going to the bar. You know what to expect with Sword and Blade. ;D


	3. Day 3

Day 3

Sword felt very uncomfortable during his sleep. He felt the warm sun beam on his face, but the cold wind sent shivers down his spine. For some reason, he felt that he was sleeping on the floor. He opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on the grass, directly outside on the castle.

"Curse you Meta Knight!" cried out Sword.

"What's wrong," mumbled Blade as he woke up to see the same fate a Sword.

"How did we get here!" cried out Sword.

"Have fun," taunted Meta Knight from one of the castle window. He closed the window and disappeared.

"Meta Knight is going to pay for this," muttered Blade.

"I'm so depressed; we are going to have to suffer from those crazy people again," sobbed Sword.

"Are you actually crying?" asked Blade.

"Uh no," said Sword a bit nervously.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Blade.

"I just want to hang out at the bar today, I can't do anything with these stupid Cappies annoying me," complained Sword.

"Let's go Sword," said Blade who was feeling a bit sorry for Sword and for himself because they were already suffering on their first 2 days.

Because it was so early in the morning, most of the Cappies were inside their homes resting, watching tv, or having some breakfast.

Sword and Blade first went to Chef Kawasaki's place to have some breakfast, without any disturbance. They walked around the empty town to search for a bar. They miraculously found the bar and rushed inside.

They sat on the stool and waited for someone to take their order. Sword dropped his head on the table.

"I really like this place, it is so calm," said Blade.

"What would you two like?" asked Samo, the bartender.

"Do you have some whisky?" asked Sword.

"Sorry, we don't sell alcoholic beverages," said Samo.

"What kind of bar is this!" cried out Blade.

"Yep, my day is only getting worse," said Sword who dropped his head on the table again.

"Would you like a soda pop?" asked Samo.

"Two please," said Sword.

Samo poured some soda onto a jug and placed it in front of the knights. They silently sipped their soda.

"Would you like some straws?" offered Samo.

"Do we look like little kids to you!" snapped Blade.

Samo only remained quiet and began to wipe the used mugs. Sword and Blade were quite content because nothing particular had happened, yet.

They finished their drink and demanded for more. Samo complied and gave them a refill. Suddenly, someone slammed the door open and a Cappy with a beard appeared. It was Doron.

"Give me all you got!" ordered Doron.

Samo jumped up and ducked behind the counter. Sword and Blade were very annoyed. Doron walked up to the counter and slammed his hands on the table.

"How did that freak get out of jail," muttered Sword.

"All the police officer does is sleep, the guy have a whole day to escape jail," muttered Blade.

"I need the money now!" roared Doron.

"Isn't that guy usually quiet?" whispered Blade.

"What are you two chatting about? I want your money as well!" demanded the criminal.

"Please, take everything I have; jus don't hurt me," sobbed Samo.

"Where is the police when you need him!" roared Sword.

"Didn't we already established that the only thing the police does is sleep in his job," said Blade.

"Oh yeah,"

"Look bud, you better get the heck out of this place or I will slash you into bits," threatened Blade.

Doron kicked the stool that Blade was sitting on, which caused Blade to crash onto the floor.

"Why you little!" roared Blade as he chased the criminal out into the town. Sword only dragged himself out of the bar to follow hot pursuit on the criminal. Everyone in Cappy Town looked to see Sword and Blade chasing Doron across town. Doron ran around the tree causing Sword and Blade to run around the tree as well. Blade quickly turned around and caught the thief before he was able to make an escape.

Blade tackled the thief to the ground. Everyone in Cappy Town cheered. Sword and Blade were quickly annoyed.

"Thank you so much for saving my bar," said Samo as he came over to Sword and Blade to congratulate them.

"This really stinks," said Blade.

"Want to go to the bar and drink until we collapse?" asked Sword.

"They don't serve alcoholic drinks," said Blade.

"We might as well get hyper from soda," said Sword.

"Good idea," said Blade.

Some of the Cappies were friendly enough to take Doron back to jail, while Chief Bookem was snoozing in his own little world.

Sword and Blade walked back to the bar and ordered more sodas. Suddenly, Tuff and his pals entered the bar and sat next to Sword and Blade.

"I heard you captured Doron," said Tuff.

"Uh huh," replied Blade.

"You were so awesome!" cried out Iro, a young Cappy.

"You tackled the guy to the ground!" cried out Tuff.

Kirby "poyo" ed and cheered.

"We would like a soda!" said Tuff.

"We should get going," said Sword.

Sword and Blade slid to the door and ran out and slammed the door. Many of the Cappies were greeting Sword and Blade and congratulating them on their capture.

"Who escaped from jail!" cried out Chef Bookem who rushed out of the police station.

"Uhh, he's back in jail now because of us," said Blade.

Another day passed fairly quickly for Sword and Blade. They dragged themselves to the castle after a gruesome dinner at Chief Kawasaki's place. They sky was dark when they arrived at the castle.

They collapsed onto their bed, but their sleep was disturbed when Meta Knight entered the room.

I see that you guys had another wonderful day," said Meta Knight. It seemed that his voice had a hint of sarcasm.

"We went to the bar today and got drunk with soda," said Sword, which was not true because they left early because of the chase.

"I see that you have enjoyed your day. Rest well Sword and Blade, I will let you guys borrow a car so you can go out of town for a day. I'm sure nothing will happen," said Meta Knight.

"I just want to sleep," muttered Blade.

Sword and Blade immediately fell asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you enjoyed another misadventure of Sword and Blade. I already mentioned what their next adventure will be about. ^_^

Keep up the reviews!


	4. Day 4

Day 4

Sword and Blade woke up a bit earlier then usual. The sun barely shone out of the horizon as Sword opened the curtains to allow the sun to enter. Blade noticed that Meta Knight was still fast asleep. Luckily, Sword and Blade were looking forward to the road trip. They will finally spend some quality time without the Cappies to bug them.

"Meta Knight!" screamed Blade.

Meta Knight jerked up and tossed Blade against the wall.

"Never mess with Meta Knight when he's asleep," warned Sword.

"I can see that," muttered Blade as he slid to the floor.

Meta Knight subconsciously laid on his bed and went back into his deep slumber. Sword and Blade decided to turn on the television and watch the corny shows that were on.

"There is never anything good on television," said Blade.

"Can't King DeDeDe make a decent show!" exclaimed Sword.

Meta Knight finally stirred. Blade turned around and saw Meta Knight put on his mask, cape, and shoulder plates. He walked over to Sword and Blade.

"Do you want the keys to the car?" asked Meta Knight.

"I am actually looking forward to it; yes I would like the keys," said Blade.

Meta Knight walked over to a drawer and took out a pair of keys. Blade's eyes glowed as Meta Knight handed the keys to him. Blade stared at the keys as if it was a 100 karat diamond.

"The car is parked in the garage," said Meta Knight.

Sword and Blade rushed to the garage, which was where King DeDeDe also parked his car, and stared at their car. It was Meta Knight's race car, but it appeared that Meta Knight built an extra seat.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Blade.

Blade sat on the driver seat while Sword sat behind. Blade jammed the keys and turned on the go-kart. The garage automatically opened and the sunlight lit the garage. Blade checked the mirror and placed his foot over the gas pedal, but a strange thought crossed his mind.

"Uhh Sword, do you know how to work this thing?" asked Blade all of a sudden.

"I thought you knew, you did jumped into the driver's seat," said Sword.

"It looked easy to drive, but now that I'm on the actually car, I don't think I can drive," said Blade.

"Do not worry Blade, it is just like steering the Halberd," said Meta Knight as he entered the garage, "just step on the gas pedal lightly and used the steering wheel to turn into any direction,"

Blade stepped on the gas pedal very lightly, but the car sped off into the open. All that Meta Knight saw was the trail of smoke the car left.

"Slow down you fool!" exclaimed Sword.

"How do I stop this thing!" cried out Blade.

Blade looked at his feet and saw another pedal. He slammed his foot on the pedal causing Sword and Blade to fly off the car. They flew towards a tree and slammed into it. They slid off the tree and collapsed.

"Get off of me Sword," muttered Blade when Sword landed on top of Blade.

Sword quickly got up and looked around.

"Just great, we're lost," said Blade.

They were surrounded by a field of grass, but they saw no civilization. Cappy Town was nowhere in sight.

"Hey looks, it's the river; maybe if we follow it, we can find our way to Cappy Town," said Sword.

They eagerly followed the river. They were walking for hours until they came across a dead end. The river emptied into a lake.

"Aw come on!" cried out Sword.

"Maybe we should have gone the other way," said Blade.

Sword and Blade turned around and followed the river through the other direction. They walked for hours again and they became enraged when the river emptied into the ocean.

Sword collapsed onto the ground.

"I give up," muttered Sword.

"We can't give up, Meta Knight needs us," said Blade.

"Then which way do you suggest we go?" asked Sword.

"I don't know,"

"We're lost,"

"No we're not; we are just being misguided,"

"Same as lost,"

"no,"

"Then how can we NOT be misguided!"

"Fine, we're lost,"

Blade sat next to Sword. They were already giving up hope of finding any civilization. Suddenly, they heard someone screaming from far off. Sword and Blade turned their heads at the same time to see Melmin being chased by seagulls.

The seagulls were pecking his head. Melmin fell down and crouched.

"Someone, help me!" cried out Melmin.

"Hey, it's Melmin; maybe he might know the way," pointed out Blade.

Sword and Blade rushed to Melmin and chased the birds away by using their swords to intimidate the birds. Melmin slowly got up and saw Sword and Blade looking at them.

"You guys came all the way here just to help me!" exclaimed Melmin.

"Not really, we just saw you," said Sword.

"Thank you so much!"

"Uhh, we weren't trying to rescue you; we're on vacation!"

"You guys still choose to help me even you are on a vacation," said Melmin as tears of joy formed in his eyes.

"This guy is really starting to creep me out," whispered Sword.

"Aren't they all creepy," whispered Blade.

"Let's get back to Cappy Town so we can properly congratulate you," said Melmin.

Sword and Blade followed Melmin back to Cappy Town. Melmin seemed know all of Dreamland by heart. Before the Cappies when to congratulate them, Sword and Blade ran away before they were seen in town.

"Hey, where did Sword and Blade went," said Melmin.

"Maybe they are one of those heroes who do good deeds for the sake of it. They are satisfied with the fact that they have done a good deed and don't need a thank you. Wow, they are truly amazing knights," said the mayor of Cappy Town.

I'm going to the bar!" cried out Sword.

Sword and Blade spent the rest of the day at the bar, drinking as much soda as they can, even though they still wished that they served alcoholic beverages.

"I am going to make a petition about back, they should put some beer and whisky in this place," muttered Blade.

"Just drink up, we had a long day," said Sword.

Sword and Blade dragged themselves back to the castle. Their energy was all drain after the crash from the sugar rush. They went up to their room and collapsed in their bed.

"I see you guys enjoyed another day," said Meta Knight.

"I wonder if he is being sarcastic," muttered Sword.

Meta Knight turned the television on and watched it from his bed.

"I too deserve a break," said Meta Knight before Sword and Blade could say anything, but they weren't planning to anyways. They were too sleepy to do a thing.

"I heard Tiff and Tuff are going hiking in the woods along with Kirby. Maybe you should join them?" asked Meta Knight.

Sword and Blade were already snoozing.

"They shall find out the hard way," said Meta Knight.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hoped you enjoyed another misadventure of Sword and Blade. Next time, they are going hiking! I update everyday, so be sure to check. ;D

[Mostly around nighttime.]


	5. Day 5

Day 5

"Wake up!" screamed a very familiar voice to Blade's ear.

Blade jumped up and fell off his bed from the sudden wake up call. Sword got up from him bed and saw Tiff staring at Blade. Tuff and Kirby were standing by the door, waiting for Sword and Blade to wake up. Blade looked up at the alarm and it was 6 a.m.

"Oh come on, it's 6 a.m! Do we really need to get up this early just so we can hike on Whispy Woods?" exclaimed Blade.

"You will be in the woods for quite some while," said Meta Knight.

"Fine, at least we are going with Tiff and Tuff," muttered Sword.

Sword and Blade, who were still very tired, dragged themselves out of the room and followed Tiff and Tuff, who were also being followed by Kirby.

"Poyo!" squealed Kirby.

They all stopped in front of Whispy Woods to have a quick picnic since no one ate breakfast.

"We have a long way to go so we might as well get something to eat," said Tiff.

"Eat up Sword and Blade, we bought you some food!" exclaimed Tuff.

Tiff took out a couple of sandwiches and gave one to each person. Kirby 'poyo' ed with happiness when he received his food. Everyone ate their sandwiches, except for Kirby who swallowed his. After they finished eating, they packed up and entered Whispy Woods.

"Are you ready?" asked Blade to Sword.

"It's only a hiking trip with Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby, what can possibly happen?" asked Sword.

"Don't you just love the great outdoor?" asked Tiff, who was looking all over the place in awe.

Sword was swiping his swords on the mosquitoes that were attacking him.

"I don't like the great outdoors," muttered Sword.

"At least you have that armor to protect you from the mosquitoes," said Tuff.

"I know, but these things are so annoying! One of them tried to poke my eye!" exclaimed Sword.

"I have some mosquito repellent," said Tiff.

She handed a small orange bottle that says "mosquito out" and Sword eagerly took it. He sprayed all over his armor, but he accidently sprayed some on his eyes because of the mosquitoes were harassing him. Sword screamed in pain and began to run in circles. He slammed into a tree and collapsed.

"Are you alright?" asked Blade.

"I sprayed repellent on my eyes and I slammed into a tree at top speed, DO I LOOK OKAY!" snapped Sword.

"Just trying to be helpful," muttered Blade.

Tiff held Sword's hand and continued on with their trek. They came across a small clearing with a large apple tree at the center.

Hello everyone," said a familiar voice all of a sudden.

"Hi Whispy!" exclaimed Tiff.

"Oh my god, did the tree just talked?!" exclaimed Blade.

"What, where?" said Sword who was obviously clueless because of his temporary blindness.

"Don't worry, Whispy is nice," said Tiff.

"How can a talking tree be nice, I'm getting out of here!" exclaimed Sword.

Sword let go of Tiff's hand and ran off. He slammed into a tree [yet again] and collapsed onto the ground.

"I see that your friend is very clumsy," said Whispy.

"Nah, he's just blind from the repellent he was crazy enough to spray," said Tiff.

"I'm not crazy!" exclaimed Sword.

"You just proved yourself that you are crazy by running away from a talking tree, while you were temporarily blind," said Blade.

"You should take him to the river to wash out his eyes," said Whispy, "before his eye irritates,"

While Blade went over to help his fellow mate, he passed by the flower garden that stood in front of Whispy. He was careful to not step on them, but there was a bumblebee pollinating on those flowers. The bee took Blade as a threat and flew inside Blade's armor. Blade jumped up from the sudden sting.

"What happened!" exclaimed Tiff.

"I don't know! Something just stung me!" exclaimed Blade.

"You should take off that armor to allow the bee to escape," suggested Whispy.

"I am not going to take off my armor!" exclaimed Blade.

The bee continued to sting all over his body.

"Fine I will, but I'm going into the woods. I don't want any of you to see me without my armor!" exclaimed Blade.

He ran into the forest.

"Do you want to look?" whispered Tuff to Kirby.

"Don't even _think_ about it!" roared Blade.

"Geeze sorry," muttered Tuff.

Blade ran out of the woods and slammed into Tiff. Tiff looked up and saw a pack of bees flying towards them. The bees were flying around Blade until Kirby sucked up the bees.

"What did you do Blade!" exclaimed Tiff.

"I don't know, I guess threw my mask on their beehive and they started chasing me!" exclaimed Blade.

Tuff had to hold Sword's hand because he was still blind from the repellent. They decided to take Whispy's adivce by going to the river.

"Where are we going?" asked Sword who was obviously clueless.

"We are going towards the river," said Tiff.

Sword heard the flowing of the river, so he let go of Tiff's hand and jumped into the river. Yet, because he was still blind, he slammed into Kirby instead.

"Poyo," muttered Kirby who was being squished by Sword.

Blade grabbed Sword and walked him to the river. There, Sword jumped into the water, but the water was very shallow so Sword bumped his head on a rock. Luckily, his armor absorbed the impact so he didn't care. He poured water into his eyes and began to rub it.

Blade sat by the river's edge and watched Sword just incase something were to happen. Suddenly, Blade heard screaming from the kids.

"What do you want!" cried out Blade.

"Help us!" screamed Tiff.

"We're being chased by a bear!" cried out Tuff.

Blade didn't pay any attention to them, and Sword didn't know what was going on.

"Help us Blade!" cried out Tiff.

"C'mon, Kirby is with you; can't you make him swallow anything?" said Blade.

"There is nothing for him to swallow, unless he can use your sword," said Tiff.

"Oh no! Kirby is not going to eat my blade!" exclaimed Blade.

While Blade was busy ignoring the children, Sword walked off the river to find something to wipe his eyes. The bear was glaring at the children when Sword came and wiped his face on the bear. Sword opened his eyes and saw that it was a bear that he wiped his face on. The bear turned to Sword and roared.

"I don't want your stinky breath you stupid creature!" exclaimed Sword.

He stepped on the bear's foot causing the bear to scream in pain. Suddenly, a small rock flew towards the bear and struck the bear in the eye.

"Sorry, I was trying to make the rock skip on the water, but I guess I tossed it too hard," said Blade, who was the one who threw the rock.

The bear couldn't handle the crazy swordsmen so it ran away, whimpering.

"You saved us!" exclaimed Tuff.

"huh?" gasped Blade who was obviously confused.

"You got rid of the bear," said Tiff.

"You were chased by a bear?" asked Blade very confused.

"Oh, that thing with the bad breath," muttered Sword.

Sword finally had his vision restored. Tiff and Tuff continued their trek with the swordsmen and Kirby. Besides Blade falling into a mud puddle, nothing much had happened. They finally emerged out of the woods in time for dinner. They decided to have dinner at Chef Kawasaki's and they all went back to the castle after that.

Sword and Blade entered their room and was surprised to see Meta Knight reading a book. Meta Knight looked up at Sword and Blade and was quite amused to see Sword wet and Blade muddy.

"I see that you had a great time," said Meta Knight.

Yeah, we had a great time," said Blade sarcastically.

"Get some rest you two. Tomorrow is going to be a very warm and cloudless day. It should be a great time to go to the beach," said Meta Knight.

Sword and Blade groaned and went to their bed to fall asleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another misadventure of Sword and Blade. Something bad always happens to them. Hope you enjoyed it. I would be glad to hear a review from you reader! :)


	6. Day 6

Day 6

Sword and Blade weakly rose from their beds and had a long stretch. Sword walked up to the window and opened the curtains. The sunlight burst through the window causing Sword to become blind, yet again. Sword fell to the ground as he shielded his eyes.

"What happened?" asked Blade who was not paying attention.

"It's too bright outside!" cried out Sword.

"This is an excellent time to go to the beach. I recommend that you leave early so you guys can have a good spot at the beach," said Meta Knight.

"I not even going to complain, let's go Sword!" exclaimed Blade.

"I'm blind," said Sword.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the sunlight," said Blade.

Sword recovered from his partial blindness and walked out of the room along with Blade. They opened the large doors and the sunlight burned their faces. Both Sword and Blade were blind.

"You were right Sword, the sunlight burns!" cried out Blade.

After a few moments of falling to the ground and complaining, their eyes finally adjusted to the sunlight and they went straight to the beach.

As they took a shortcut through Cappy Town, the town was strangely empty. Not even the children were running around playing some crazy game. They passed by Chef Kawasaki's place, but it was closed.

"What the heck! I am hungry!" complained Blade.

"Maybe the bar?" suggested Sword.

"I bet it's closed too…Aw, don't tell me that all of the Cappies went to the beach!" said Blade who ended in a sudden outburst.

"Well, the beach is all about having fun, so we might as well have some fun ourselves," said Sword.

"You're right Blade, let's go,"

Sword and Blade saw Gengu sitting next to a pile of umbrella and chairs. There was a sign next to him stating "umbrella and beach chairs for rent." Sword and Blade walked up to Gengu and glared at him.

"Would you like to rent an umbrella and some chairs?" asked Gengu normally.

"You ripped us off! I don't trust you," said Blade.

"They cost 5 dollars to rent; you can ask anyone around me," said Gengu.

"Is that true Chef Kawasaki?!"

"What? I paid 7 dollars for the chairs and umbrella," said Chef Kawasaki.

Sword and Blade glared at Gengu.

"Look, I am giving you guys a discount so you don't have to pummel me like last time," whispered Gengu.

"We'll take it," said Sword .

Sword took out a five dollar bill and gave it to Gengu. Gengu smiled and handed them an umbrella and two chairs. Sword and Blade took the stuff and walked around the beach to look for a nice spot. After they found a nice spot, secluded from the crowd, they opened the umbrella, took out their chair and sat down.

"Don't you guys feel hot in those armor?" asked Tuff all of a sudden.

Their moment of peace was destroyed.

"These armors actually shield our bodies from the sun so we don't feel so hot even in this heat," said Blade.

"Do you guys want to go swimming?" asked Tuff.

"Oh no! I don't want the inside of my armor to be filled with water!" exclaimed Sword.

"Are you just going to sit on your chair the whole day!" exclaimed Tuff.

"Yes we are Tuff, yes we are," responded Blade.

"Fine," muttered Tuff. He walked away and joined Tiff and Kirby we were swimming. Tuff began to whisper to Tiff who then began to giggle. Sword took a glimpse at them and looked at the suspiciously.

"They're just kids Sword, just relax," said Blade.

"Fine," responded Blade.

Sword and Blade closed their eyes and fell asleep under the sun. The kids looked at Sword and Blade and began to put their plan into action. Tiff and Tuff grabbed Sword and carried him to the water. They walked a short distance into the water and tossed Sword into the water. Sword jumped up and glared at Tiff and Tuff.

"You guys are going to pay for this!" yelled Sword.

Blade was still fast asleep, so he knew nothing of this. Sword roared and chased Tiff and Tiff. The children were laughing while Sword was gaining up on them. They ran out to the sand and Sword tackled the two kids to the sand.

"I'm sorry Sword, we just wanted to have some fun," said Tiff.

"Is that how you guys have some fun?!" exclaimed Sword.

Sword walked sat near the water. Tiff and Tuff joined them. Suddenly, Sword picked up Tuff and threw him far into the water. Tuff yelped in surprise.

"Tuff!" screamed Tiff.

"I'm alright sis," said Tuff who swam up and waved to his sister.

Sword chuckled slightly. Sword jumped into the water and swam up to Tuff. He and Tuff began to splash water on each other. Tiff swam up to them and joined in.

While they were in the water having some fun, Blade was still lying on the chair, sleeping. Three young cappies came up to Blade and giggled.

After the young Cappies left Blade, Blade woke up to find that he was buried in sand.

"Darn you kids!" screamed Blade as he saw the three young Cappies running away and laughing. Blade struggled to get up, but he was complete buried.

"Can anyone help me!" screamed Blade.

Sword and everyone else were busy having fun on the water. Blade glared at everyone in the water, but no one paid any attention to him.

"Sword, Come get me you fool!" screamed Blade.

The kids were screaming and laughing so hard that it was impossible for Sword to hear Blade's cry. Maybe it wasn't such to sit on a spot far away from the people.

Tuff began to develop goosebumps when he saw a dark figure under the water. He held onto Sword and shivered.

"What's wrong?" asked Sword.

"I-I saw something under t-the water," said Tuff.

"There nothing in these waters except for the fishes that swim in it," said Sword.

Tuff spotted a fin above the waters.

"S-shark!" cried out Tuff.

He jumped off the water and ran to shore. He collapsed onto the sand from the weight of the water. Sword and Tiff stared at Tuff as if he was some idiot.

Suddenly, a shark jumped out of the water. It splashed water onto Tiff and Sword.

"Sword it's a shark!" cried out Tiff.

"Don't tell me things I already know," said Sword.

Sword unsheathed his sword and held it in front of him. The shark popped its head out of the water and smiled.

"Do you want to play?" asked the shark.

Suddenly, Kine jumped out of the water and swam next to the shark.

"Hey guys, this is Joe and he is very friendly. Since you are out on the beach, we wanted to stop by and play with you guys," said Kine.

Sword fainted fell down the water.

"I guess he though you were going to eat us," said Tiff who was commenting Sword. Tiff dragged Sword to shore and placed him on his chair.

"Tiff, please help me out," said Blade.

"Hi Blade…hey we should bury Sword in the sand!" said Tuff.

"Well, it will be fun," muttered Tiff to herself.

Tiff, Tuff, Kirby and the other children buried Sword in the sand next to Blade. Blade continuously yelled at the children but they only laughed.

The children abandoned Sword and Blade to go to the water to play with Kine and his pal.

"Please get me out of here!" cried out Blade.

Sword finally woke up and looked at Blade.

"Hey, you got a little shorter," said Sword.

"You too," retorted Blade.

Sword looked at himself and saw that he was buried.

"You stupid kids!" cried out Sword.

"Uh Blade, I think the tide is coming," said Sword.

The water was slowly coming deeper into the shoreline: a sign of high tide.

"Tiff! Get us out of here! The tide is coming!" yelled Sword, but there was no response.

King Dedede raced across the beach with his car, blowing sand onto Sword and Blade's face.

"I hate this day," muttered Sword.

"Me too," responded Blade.

"Gengu!" cried out Sword who saw Gengu walking past them.

Gengu looked at the buried knights. He burst into laughter.

"C'mon, help us out of here," said Blade.

Gengu only walked away while laughing very hard.

Sword and Blade were buried in the sand for the rest of the day until Tiff came to them and dug the knights out. After having some dinner at Chef Kawasaki's, they walked up to the castle with sand in their armor. They slammed the door to their room open and removed their armor.

"So how was you day?" asked Meta Knight as he entered the room.

"Can't you see we're changing!" yelled Sword.

Meta Knight has respect for their privacy so he left the room and remained by the door to continue his conversation.

"How was your day?" asked Meta Knight from the other side of the door.

"Alright," said Blade.

"You can come in," said Sword.

Meta Knight reentered the room and grabbed a book. He sat on a table and began to read. Sword and Blade collapsed onto their bed and wrapped themselves with the blanket.

"Tomorrow is Tuff's birthday," said Meta Knight.

"Hey if Tuff have his birthday party at the castle and we're invited, are we allowed into the castle?" asked Sword.

"Actually, Tuff is going to have his birthday party at Cappy Town. The whole town is going to celebrate it," said Meta Knight.

"Darn," muttered Blade.

"Good night you two, you should have plenty of rest for tomorrow," said Meta Knight.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was typing this in school because I have no time to type anything. I'm just warning my readers. My daily update is not a possibility. I will still try. :)


	7. Day 7

Day 7

Sword and Blade woke up to another sunny day on Dreamland. Sword was the first of the three to rise from bed and open the curtain. This time, Sword closed his eyes before the sun lit the once dark room.

Blade jumped up from his bed and glared at Sword.

"What time is it?" groaned Blade.

"It's morning so we should leave before Meta Knight does it himself," warned Sword.

"I'm hungry anyways," said Blade.

"Good morning," said Meta Knight as he rose from his bed.

"Uh, we are leaving right now," said Sword.

Sword and Blade slid to the door and immediately rushed out. Meta Knight chuckled as he left the room to start his job of guarding the castle.

Sword and Blade ran over the Chef Kawasaki's place to have some breakfast. They got used to the cooking, since there was no other restaurant on this town. They were about to sit on their usual seats when Tuff slammed the door open. Kirby rushed into the restaurant and sat next to Sword and Blade.

"Hey there Kirby, how's it going?" greeted Blade.

"Poyo!" squealed Kirby.

"Sometime I wish I knew what Kirby was saying. As far as I know he either said hello or cursed me out," said Blade.

"Say 'he-lll-ooo,'" said Sword to Kirby in an attempt to make Kirby say an audible word.

"Poyo!" squealed Kirby.

"Say 'hi'"! exclaimed Blade.

"Tiff!" exclaimed Kirby.

"That is not how you say 'hi'!" roared Blade.

"No, I think he just saw Tiff," said Sword.

Tiff entered the restaurant and stood next to Kirby. Chef Kawasaki came out of the kitchen and handed Sword and Blade's breakfast. Blade grabbed his food and placed it away from Kirby.

"You are not going to eat my breakfast!" yelled Blade.

"Don't worry, Kirby just ate at our place," said Tiff.

"Good, I don't want to pay for another meal," muttered Blade.

"Can one of you guys pick up Sword and Blade's drink, I'm a bit busy," said Chef Kawasaki from the kitchen.

"I'll do it," said Tiff.

She grabbed the orange juice from Chef Kawasaki and placed it on Sword and Blade's table. Kirby walked up to the table and swallowed Blade's orange juice.

"You stupid little gumball, that was my drink!" roared Blade.

Kirby "poyo"ed and stood next to Tiff.

"I'll get you guys another drink," said Tiff.

Sword and Blade eventually finished their meals and they walked out the door along with Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby.

"Sword and Blade, come over here," whispered Tiff who was hiding by the side of a house.

While Tuff was busy talking to the other children, Sword and Blade walked up to Tiff while being followed by Kirby.

"We are going to do a surprise party for Tuff. He is turning 11 years old today so we want this birthday to be special," said Tiff.

"What do you do in a surprise birthday party?" asked Sword.

"It's when you surprise the birthday boy with a party," explained Tiff.

"That sounds fun," said Blade.

"I want you guys to decorate this place with the other Cappies. I will be going to the woods with Tuff so he won't become suspicious," explained Tiff.

"Why do we get stuck with the dirty work!" complained Blade.

"Let's just do it Blade, we have nothing better to do," said Sword.

"Just stay here, the others will come here and bring the decoration," said Tiff.

Tiff joined Tuff and his pals and disappeared. Sword and Blade waited by the big tree that stood in the center of the small town. They were about to fall asleep under the tree when some of the Cappies arrived with the decoration.

"Are we going to decorate right now?" asked Sword.

"Yes we are," replied the mayor's wife.

"You guys can decorate the town with lights," said the mayor.

Sword and Blade grabbed the pack of lights and stared at it. They were obviously clueless.

"You two can wrap the tree with the lights," said the mayor's wife.

"How are we going to decorate the tree if we can't reach it?" asked Sword.

"Find out yourself!"

The townsfolk left Sword and Blade alone to work on their other jobs. Sword and Blade looked up at the tall tree wondering 'how in the world are we going to do this?'

"We should climb the tree," suggested Blade.

"That's not a bad idea, you climb the tree," said Sword.

"What?! Why don't you do it!" snapped Blade.

"Someone needs to keep track of where the lights are being placed,"

"But you're taller, you have a better chance of reaching,"

"I am not climbing the tree,"

"yes you are,"

"no I am not,"

"Hey Sword, I think you should climb the tree so it'll be easier the put the lights," suggested Chef Kawasaki who was also helping with the decoration.

"Stupid Cappy," muttered Sword as he climbed the tree.

Sword climbed up the tree and balanced himself on the small branches as he wrapped the light around the tree. Blade was on the ground, watching Sword.

"Are you going to help me in some way!" cried out Sword.

"Chef Kawasaki said it was your job," said Blade.

"I am starting to hate you,"

"Oh Blade, would you please help me with the tables," asked the mayor's wife.

"I'm not in the mood to-"

"You can put the table cloth on top of the tables and set up the chairs…"

"What is the point of asking if you're gonna force me anyways," muttered Blade as the mayor wife continued to babble about Blade's duty.

"You got that?" asked the mayor's wife.

"Uh…..yeah," said Blade, who wasn't paying any attention.

Blade walked up to the pile of folded tables and stared at it. He looked at the pile of table cloth and stared at. What is the logical connection?

"Blade, it's a TABLE cloth. Put it on the TABLE!" cried out Sword.

"Let _me _do my job and you do yours!" retorted Blade.

"Just trying to help you, even though I am already doing something," muttered Sword.

"Shut up Sword,"

Blade set up the tables and covered it with the table cloth. He wiped his hands and walked up to the tree Sword was hanging out on, literally.

"What are you doing hanging around the tree!" cried out Blade.

"This is no time for terrible puns, try to break my fall!" cried out Sword.

Sword's hand slipped from the branch and he fell onto of Blade.

"How did you wound up hanging for you life?" muttered Blade.

Blade saw a group of kids laughing and pointing at Sword.

"I got nothing to say," muttered Blade.

"The kids said that there was beehive, I freaked out so I almost fell of the tree. I really hate those kids," said Sword.

The good news it that, most of the Cappies have finished their jobs so there was nothing else to do but wait for the arrival of Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby.

"Everyone, hide!" cried out Chief Bookem.

"What do we!?" cried out Blade.

"Just hide, and when you see Tuff, surprise him," instructed Mabel, the town fortune teller.

Everyone hid inside the houses that surrounded the tree, but Sword and Blade hid above the trees. The two knights waited patiently for the arrival of Tuff. This was their first surprise birthday party, let alone a birthday party, so they were pretty excited. Sword and Blade heard footsteps from far away. That must have been Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby.

When Sword and Blade spotted their shadow, they jumped off the tree and made disturbing noises. Tuff screamed very loud and fainted. Sword and Blade stood dazed.

"Are you trying to give Tuff a heart attack!" cried out Tiff.

"Kids his age don't get heart attacks," said Sword.

"It doesn't matter!" roared Tiff.

"W-what happened," muttered Tuff, who slowly got up.

All of the Cappies came out of the house and screamed "happy birthday!" Tuff was scarred from the moment that Sword and Blade frighten him, so Tuff turned around and ran away from the Cappies.

"Happy Birthday?" muttered Sword and Blade.

"I'll get him," said Tiff.

Tiff walked towards the direction Tuff ran to. Kirby followed behind.

"What happened?" asked Mabel.

"I don't know," gasped Blade.

Tiff managed to convince Tuff that it was only a surprise party, so Tuff wound up say "that is so cool!" He ran back to the party and enjoyed the cake that is specially made for him. Tuff took a bite out of the cake and gagged.

"What kind of cake is this!" cried out Tuff.

"Chef Kawasaki," coughed out Sword.

"Did someone called me?" asked Chef Kawasaki.

"This cake is ter-"

"rrrrific!" exclaimed Tiff who pushed Tuff out of the way before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

"I made it especially for Tuff," said Chef Kawasaki who seemed proud of himself.

"Someone should tell that guy the truth someday," muttered Blade.

"How is it possible for someone to make a living out of something they suck at?!" cried out Sword.

"Hey Tuff," said Blade.

"We have something for you, as an apology for scaring you like that," said Sword.

Blade handed Tuff a small ice cream cake. Tuff grabbed a handful of the cake and took a bite.

"This is delicious!" cried out Tuff.

"I knew you would like it. You wouldn't like Chef Kawasaki's cake anyways," said Blade.

Tiff and Kirby grabbed a piece of the cake as well. Sword and Blade couldn't help but grab a piece for themselves as well. Everyone enjoyed the small cake.

"Thanks guys, this is the best party. I never had cake this delicious!" exclaimed Tuff.

"Yeah, Chef Kawasaki always made our cakes," said Tiff.

"Poyo!" squeaked Kirby.

"Where did you get it?" asked Tuff.

"Oh we made it out of ice cream and some cake mix as the bottom layer. We snuck into Chef Kawasaki's kitchen. It was pretty easy, we can teach you someday," said Sword.

"Thank you so much guys," said Tiff.

The day eventually turned into night. They never stayed at Cappy Town longer than 5 o'clock, but it seems as if the more they spend time in Cappy Town, the more they like it. Maybe not that much; but Sword and Blade returned to the castle and jumped onto their bed. Meta Knight saw the two knights as he was reading his book near the window.

"Since when did you start reading?" asked Blade.

"Does it matter to you?" retorted Meta Knight.

"Yes it does, Meta Knight…yes….it………..do….se,"

Sword and Blade were already fast asleep.

"I hope you guys are well rested. You will be going rock climbing tomorrow," said Meta Knight.

Meta Knight closed his book and went asleep himself.

Been a while since I had an update, but I did it. Sword and Blade will be going rock climbing. You know what to expect, more misfortune!

Please review!


	8. Day 8

Day 8

The room was darker than usual when Sword opened his eyes. He rose from his bed and opened the curtains, making sure that he closes his eyes to avoid being blinded by the sun. Instead of the blinding sunlight bursting through the window, the sky was a dreary gray. The sky looked as if it was going to rain any second.

"Good morning Sword," muttered Blade as he rose from his bed.

"The day look so terrible and yet we still have to go outside," said Sword who felt a little down because of the dreary weather.

Blade walked up to the window and he too felt dreary because of the weather.

"Do you want to get some breakfast?" asked Blade.

"Sure," muttered Sword.

They dragged themselves off the castle and into Chef Kawasaki's place. They sat on their usual seat and placed their usual order. The restaurant felt unusually calm today; maybe it was the weather?

"Sword and Blade, are you guys ready?!" yelled Tuff as he ruined the mood of this whole story.

"What do you want? We're eating," muttered Blade.

"What's with everyone today? Everyone is so tired. I even had to force Tiff to wake up this morning. It's just a cloudy day," complained Tuff.

"This kid is annoying me. I just came here to have a peaceful breakfast in this dreary day; but NOOOOOO! This kid had to go whining '_are you guys ready?' _While we are having our stupid nauseating breakfast," complained Blade.

"What's wrong with you today," muttered Tuff.

"Just tell me where you want to go, so we can get it over with!" snapped Blade.

"Don't worry Tuff, it's just the weather getting to Blade. It's amazing how a lack of sunlight can put this fellow down," said Sword who seemed to be taunting Blade.

"Are you suggesting that I need anger management?!" snapped Blade.

"I take that back, it was definitely the lack of sleep from the party last night," said Sword.

"I want to go to the bar," muttered Blade.

"It's a Sunday, it's closed," said Tiff.

"What do you mean?! I though it was for bars that serve alcoholic beverages!" cried out Blade.

"It's called a day off, everyone needs one," said Tiff.

"You mean like we're having?" asked Blade.

"No, we have a vacation. It's like a day off but longer," corrected Sword.

"C'mon, I want to go now!" cried out Tuff.

"You want to go the bathroom. I'm sorry to say this but there is no bathroom in this cheap restaurant," said Sword.

"I mean I want to go rock climbing now!"

"You should have been specific,"

"Can we just have our breakfast first?" asked Blade.

"Fine," muttered Tuff.

Sword and Blade managed to swallow their breakfast without making any nauseating sounds. They walked out of the restaurant with Tiff and Tuff. They first went to Kirby's place to pick him up. Sword knocked on Kirby's door, but when he peered through the window, Kirby was asleep.

The door to Kirby's house was unlocked, so Sword and Blade entered the house and stood by Kirby's bed. Kirby was snoring softly as he lied face up on his bed.

"RISE AND SHINE KIRBY!" screamed Sword and Blade at the top of their lungs.

Kirby jumped up from his bed and ran out of the door.

"First Tuff, now Kirby. We're not good at surprising people," said Sword.

Kirby ran to Tiff and hid behind her. Sword and Blade walked out of the house, looking very confused.

"I'm not even going to ask," said Tiff.

They arrived at the base of the mountains. Tuff held the supplies, which they are going to need in order to climb the mountain. The sky was still dreary, but there was no sign of rain, yet.

"Are you ready?" asked Tiff to everyone.

"Let's just get this over with," said Blade.

"Sword, can you toss the rope up to that edge. The hook is going to grab onto the edge and we can use the rope to climb up," instructed Tiff.

Sword tossed the hook towards the edge, but he missed and the hook wound up hitting his head. Sword collapsed.

"Are you alright!" cried out Tiff.

"Don't worry, I am fine," muttered Sword.

Sword quickly got up and tossed the hook again. This time, the hook grabbed the edge and Sword gave the rope a slight tug to make sure it was tight.

"Who's climbing first?" asked Sword.

"I am!" yelled Tuff.

Tuff grabbed the rope and began to scale the mountain. Everyone looked at Tuff who seemed to have trouble getting off the ground.

"C'mon Tuff, put some weight into it!" roared Sword.

"Are you calling me fat!" cried out Tuff.

"Yes you are, and if you want to prove that you are not, then climb the dang cliff!" retorted Sword, who became very impatient.

Everyone else, except for Kirby who merely floated up, climbed the ledge by using the rope. Even though they were only 20 feet up the mountain, they could see all of Cappy Town from down below.

"I just realized that King Dedede's castle is much bigger than Cappy Town," said Blade.

Sword struggled to pull the hook of the ledge. The hook snapped off the ledge and struck a nearby hornet nest. The hornets rushed out of their home and surrounded Sword.

"Ahh!" screamed Sword as the hornets blocked his vision.

He accidentally fell of the ledge. Blade looked down and saw Sword lying face down.

"Are you alright?" screamed Tuff.

"I'm still alive," muttered Sword.

Blade tossed the rope to Sword and Sword climbed up to the ledge, again. Blade tossed the hook onto a higher ledge and everyone repeated the same process until they were halfway up the mountain. Once they were halfway, they spotted a path making the climb much easier.

"Hey, wait a second. Why couldn't we take this path instead of climbing all the way up here?" complained Sword.

"I said I wanted to go rock climbing. We already went hiking," said Tuff.

"Figures," replied Blade.

"Let's go see Dyna Blade," suggested Tuff.

"That's a great idea since we're already up on this mountain," said Tiff.

Kirby "poyo" ed, showing that he agrees too. Everyone followed Tiff into a small cave. When everyone looked to see what was in the cave, they saw the Dyna Blade chick.

"What is that!" cried out Blade.

"It's Dyna Blade's chick," said Tiff.

"Sounds so familiar…nope, never heard of one," said Sword.

"Hello there Dyna Blade chick," greeted Tuff.

"Poyo!" squealed Kirby.

"Yeah, what he said," said Sword.

The Dyna Blade chick walked up to Blade and stared at him.

"What is it doing?" asked Blade.

"It's just trying to get to know you," said Tiff.

Suddenly, the Dyna Blade chick pecked Blade's head continuously. Blade stumbled out of the cave and fell of the ledge. Everyone looked as Blade fell 30 feet off mountain. Luckily, Blade landed on a ledge. Sword tossed the rope to Blade and Blade managed to climb back up to the cave.

"I really hate that bird," muttered Blade.

"It's almost lunch time, we should leave," said Tiff.

"Thank you! Let's go now!" exclaimed Blade.

Before Blade stepped out of the small cave, rain began to pour from the sky.

"I really hate this day," muttered Blade.

It was raining so heavily that it would be impossible to climb or walk down the mountain without slipping off the edge which is exactly what happen to Blade who impatiently walked out of the cave and slipped of the ledge. Sword had to toss the rope, again.

"I guess we're stuck in this cave," said Tiff.

"No!" cried out Blade.

"I brought some cards, do any of you guys want to play?" asked Tuff.

"Since there is ABSOLUTELY nothing to do….okay," said Blade.

"Does anyone know how to play go fish?" asked Tiff.

"Yeah, we can," said Sword.

Everyone gathered in a small circle and began to play cards. The Dyna Blade chick watched them as they laid looked at their hands.

"Do you have a 7?" asked Blade.

"You wish," replied Sword.

Blade grumbled some colorful language under his breath as he grabbed a card from the pile that stood in the center. The sun stood barely on the horizon when the rain finally stopped.

"It stopped raining!" exclaimed Tuff.

"Finally!" cried out Blade.

"Bye Dyna Blade chick!" exclaimed Tuff.

Everyone waved to the chick as they walked down the mountain. When they arrived in Cappy Town, they were all extremely hungry because they didn't have any lunch. They all had a big dinner at Chef Kawasaki's place. Sword and Blade were finally getting used to the food.

"You know, once you get used to the food, this ain't so bad," complimented Sword.

"I agree," said Blade.

After their big dinner, they walked back to the castle and slammed the door open to their room. The sat on their bed and turned on the television because it was still too early to sleep.

"Hello Sword and Blade," greeted Meta Knight as he entered the room.

"Hey Meta Knight," responded Sword and Blade in unison.

"How was your day?" asked Meta Knight.

"I swear Meta Knight is being sarcastic," muttered Blade.

"Today was alright," said Sword.

For some reason, Sword felt like he was half lying this time. Normally he lied about having a good day, but this time, it wasn't so bad. Well, today was still terrible for them. Sword turned off the television and wrapped himself in his blanket. Blade did the same.

"Tomorrow the townspeople are going to play some sports. Get plenty of rest," said Meta Knight.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Yep, Sword and Blade are going to play sports with the Cappies. Let's see how's that going to turn out! ;D

I am going to follow a strict updating formula. I will update my "Yoshi's Island fic" next, then my "SSBB fic" next, then this! Just in case there are those who got me on author alert. ^_^ This is just an experiment. Well, there in only two more chapters left. I am going to miss writing this fic, but I want it to be short. Sorry folks. -_-

Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review! I would to hear what you got to say about this fic!


	9. Day 9

Day 9

Sword and Blade woke up to see that the curtains were already open. They rose from their bed and noticed that Meta Knight was not in the room.

"Should we?" asked Blade.

"Well, it's better than being chased out by Meta Knight," said Sword.

After a quick preparation, they walked out of the room and walked up to the exit door. The large doors opened and the immense heat burst into the castle. One step out of the castle, and they were already sweating. Sword collapsed on the ground.

"It's so hot!" cried out Sword.

"Oh and you think the heat only affects you!" yelled Blade.

"Let's go before we melt in our armor," said Sword.

"Good idea,"

"I hope Chef Kawasaki's place have a air conditioner,"

"Yeah," agreed Blade.

They dragged themselves to Cappy Town, trying to endure the immense heat. They entered Chef Kawasaki's place and they felt a surge cool air ventilate their body within their heavy armor.

"This feels so good!" cried out Blade as the two knights dropped on the ground and hugged the cool floor.

Everyone on the restaurant looked at Sword and Blade as if they were maniacs. Sword and Blade looked around and sat on their usual seat and made their usual order.

"I'm getting something different today!" exclaimed Blade.

"Like what, you already placed an order," said Sword.

"I want an apple juice!"

"Sorry, I don't serve apple juice," said Chef Kawasaki.

"How can you not sell apple juice? Not even those little pouches with artificially flavored apple?!!!! You are terrible!" roared Blade.

"I sell grapefruit juice," said Chef Kawasaki.

"I'll take it," said Blade.

Chef Kawasaki came over to their table and handed Blade the grapefruit juice. Blade drank the juice and spat it out.

"What kind of drink is this!" roared Blade.

"It's grapefruit," said Sword.

"It tastes so bitter!"

"That's grapefruit for you,"

"Hello Sword and Blade," greeted the mayor as he entered the restaurant with his wife.

"Goodness, it' the annoying old man," muttered Blade.

"Don't worry, just say 'hi' and I'm sure he won't start a long and boring conversation about his useless life," whispered Sword.

"Hi," said Sword and Blade in unison.

"Aww, you two remind me of my cousin and I. We always hang out with each other and go fishing every Friday. I remember when we….have fun………..so we….."

"Is this man ever going to shut up," whispered Blade.

"Here's your food!" cried out Chef Kawasaki.

"We've been spared!" cried out Sword.

"Spared from what?" asked the mayor.

"Uhhhhhhh, we are going to eat now. Do you mind talking to us some other time?" asked Sword.

"Certainly," said the mayor, who walked to the other side of the room and sat next to his wife.

"Glad we got rid of him," said Blade.

Sword and Blade managed to finish their breakfast. They got up from their table and walked up to the door. Sword slowly raised his hands towards the door. They do not want to endure the terrible heart, but they can't afford to be talked to death by that old man. Before Sword touched the door handle, Tuff burst the door open slamming Sword into a wall.

"Ouch," muttered Sword.

"C'mon, everyone is going to play soccer!" exclaimed Tuff.

"Oh that is right, all of Cappy Town is going to play today," said the mayor all of a sudden.

"Play soccer…in this heat?" gasped Blade.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Tuff.

"Hey Tuff, can you like open the door please?" muttered Sword whose voice was muffled by the door that was slammed his face.

"Ooops, sorry," said Tuff who opened the door to allow Sword to breath again.

"Are you ready?!" roared Tuff.

"No," said Blade.

"Let's go then!"

"I thought I said no!" snapped Blade.

"But, we're going to play soccer! C'mon!" whined Tuff.

Sword and Blade gave in to Tuff's pressure, mostly by the fact that they were annoyed by Tuff's constant whining. They got up from their seat and prepared to exit into the world of immense heat.

Sword and Blade followed Tuff into a wide open field. They spotted Tiff with Kirby at her side. The younger Cappies surrounded Tiff, who was waving to Tuff.

"Hi guys!" greeted Tuff from a distance.

"So, whose team are you going to be?" asked Tuff to Sword and Blade.

"I choose Blade!" exclaimed Tuff.

"Sword is in my team then," said Tiff.

Sword and Blade had no choice but to separate in order to prevent Tuff from whining. The soccer nets were already set up, so everyone got into position.

"What am I going to do?" asked Sword.

"You are going to be goalie," said Tiff.

"And what do I do?"

"Sword you're the GOALie, so you have to be at the GOAL!' snapped Blade.

"Shut up Blade," muttered Sword, "where is the goal, Blade?"

"Behind you!" yelled Blade.

'Get ready!" cried out one of the children.

"Poyo!" squealed Kirby.

"Hey what's Kirby doing here?" asked Sword.

"He's going to be in our team," said Tiff.

"Just make sure Blade don't mistake Kirby as the ball," said Sword teasing Blade.

"Like I can't notice a pink ball with arms!" snapped Blade.

"Sure,"

"It's on!" roared Blade.

Everyone froze completely still, waiting for the signal to move. A whistle blew and Tiff ran up to the ball and snatched from Tuff. She raced to the goal, but one of the young Cappies kicked the ball away from Tiff.

"Kirby!" cried out Tiff.

Kirby waddled to the ball, but the little boy was too fast for Kirby. Kirby managed to get in front of the boy, but Kirby was rammed. The young boy ran in front of the goal and kicked the ball. The ball smacked Sword's face.

"You were supposed to catch the ball!" cried out Tiff.

Sword was sitting on the ground rubbing his head.

"How was I supposed to know? I never played soccer in my entire life!" snapped Sword.

Sword got up and spread his hands to prevent another accident from occurring again.

"That's the sprit!" exclaimed Tiff.

One of the little girl that was on Tiff's team snatched the ball from Tuff and raced to the goal. Blade ran up to the girl, but the girl pushed Blade to the ground.

"That was a penalty!" roared Blade.

"What's a penalty?" asked Tuff.

"A penalty is basically when you make contact with another player which is considered 'wrong', said Blade.

"Like sexual harassment?" said Tuff.

"No! Not like that. Where do you kids learn these stuff!" cried out Blade.

"But you said-"

"I mean as if you could have hurt them. I deserve a penalty kick," said Blade.

"What is a penalty kick?"

"How do you play soccer without knowing the rules!?!" cried out Blade.

"Hey! These kids are not sport freaks like you!" snapped Sword.

"At least I didn't get hit in the face with a soccer ball," snapped Blade.

"But at least I didn't get kicked by a little girl!"

"Let's play another game," suggested Tiff.

"Let's play football!" exclaimed Tuff.

"I want to play baseball," said Tiff.

"Oh that's right, girls can't play football," said Tuff.

"What was that!" snapped Tiff.

"I said girls can't play football,"

"Fine!" We're going to play football!"

Everyone huddled into their group to plan their strategy.

"So what is the plan?" asked Sword, who had very little knowledge of sports.

"Tuff always tossed the ball to his little pal over there because he is a fast runner, and since you are pretty fast yourself, you will prevent that boy from reaching our goal by tackling him,"

"Hey, I get to tackle a kid," said Sword to himself.

"Are you ready?" asked Tuff.

"Yes," replied Tiff.

Everyone got into their position and waited for the signal. The whistle blew and Tuff grabbed the ball and aimed it at the boy who ran behind Tiff's team. Sword caught sight of the boy and ran towards him. The boy screamed when Sword tackled him to the ground.

"Penalty!" cried out Tuff.

"That's not how you use a penalty in football! He's supposed to tackle him! That's the point of the game!" cried out Blade.

"Well, so-RRY! This is the first time we played football. We saw it from Channel Dedede," said Tuff.

"This is getting really pointless," muttered Blade.

Blade decided to teach the kids and Sword about the game of football, but that was not an easy task considering Tuff's attention span of a fruit fly. The day passed by fairly quickly and they all went out for their lunch. Nothing much happened besides they were experimenting with different sports and almost all the time, Blade had to give them a lecture.

The evening came by fairly quickly. After dinner, Sword and Blade walked back to the castle.

"Since when did you knew so much about sports?" asked Sword.

"Like I said, I played some sports when I was very young," said Blade.

"Can you teach me to play some sports?"

"On our next vacation,"

"When will that be?"

"Never,"

"Good point,"

They walked into their room and collapsed onto their bed. They were sweating a lot under their armor.

"How was your day?" asked Meta Knight as he entered the room.

"Today was alright," said Blade.

"I see,"

Sword and Blade immediately fell asleep. Meta Knight went to his bed and tucked himself in. He looked at Sword and Blade. Tommorow will be their last day of vacation. How will that turn out?

_______________________________________________________________

Wow, next chapter will be the last chapter. Like I said, this is just a short fic I wanted to work on. I hope you enjoyed this story!

Please review!! I love to hear from you guys! I truly appreciate everyone that reviewed!!!

We all learned something new: Blade is good a sports.

P.S I think grapefruit is bitter. I don't know why, but I still drink it. O.O That is just my opinion. [I drank pure squeezed, not those carton with loads of sugar.]


	10. Day 10

Day 10

The sunlight burst through the window, causing Sword and Blade to jump up from their bed to shield their eyes. Sword carefully peered through the sunlight to see that it was Meta Knight who opened the curtains.

"Good morning," greeted Meta Knight.

"What time is it?" mumbled Sword, who felt very tired to move out of his bed. Blade looked over his shoulder and looked at the alarm clock.

"It is 7:30 a.m.," said Blade.

Normally their alarm clock would turn on, but the alarm had been disfunctioning during the past few days [prior to their vacation].

"It's too early for us to wake up," mumbled Sword who wrapped himself in his blanket despite the heat.

Eventually, Sword and Blade couldn't resist the bright sunlight burning their eyes, so they got up from their bed and dressed up.

[Do you actually think they sleep in that armor?]

"How long has it been since we were in vacation?" asked Blade.

"10 days," replied Blade.

"Today is the last day of your vacation," said Meta Knight.

Sword and Blade's eyes glowed and even became teary. They jumped up in excitement and hugged each other.

"Sword, if we can survive this day, we don't have to return to Cappy Town anymore. We can finally get back to work!" squealed Blade.

"You guys are worse than my fangirls," muttered Meta Knight.

"Let's go and get this over with!" exclaimed Sword.

Sword and Blade marched out of the room. Once they disappeared Meta Knight blew a sigh and walked out of the room to start his work day. Sword and Blade walked to Chef Kawasaki's place to have some breakfast.

As they sat on their seat they looked at each other awkwardly.

"Hey Sword, did Meta Knight tell us what are we going to do today?" asked Blade.

Sword stood frozen for a second, causing an eerie silence between the two. They heard a loud crash from the kitchen.

"Sorry," said Chef Kawasaki across the restaurant.

"Sorry for what, those are just dishes. It's nothing terrible," said Blade.

"Your food was on that plate,"

"What the heck!" roared Blade.

"Calm down Blade, I'm sure Chef Kawasaki will get you another plate," reassured Sword.

"He better!" snapped Blade.

"I don't have anymore pancake mix, would you like something else?" offered Chef Kawasaki not realizing the kind of danger he had gotten himself into. Blade slammed his fist onto the table.

"But I wanted my pancakes," sobbed Blade all of a sudden. He slammed his head on the table. "Give me some omelet."

Chef Kawasaki heard Blade's order and immediately began to cook. Blade drooled on the table as he watched Sword eat his breakfast. Sword took a glimpse at Blade, but he quickly ignored him.

"Can I-"

"no," responded Sword.

Blade slammed his face on the table, again. He perked up, when he smelt the omelet coming to his table. He got his knife and fork and prepared to eat his meal.

"You act like you didn't eat for days," said Sword.

"Of course I'm hungry, if that guy didn't drop my food, I would be enjoying my meal much earlier," said Blade.

Blade continuously shoved food down his throat, while Sword took his time eating his food. Once Blade finished eating, he gargled his orange juice and burped.

"Can I have some of your pancakes?" asked Blade.

"This is MY food Blade, get your own!" snapped Sword.

"But I'm still hungry," whined Blade.

"Then get yourself another plate, but you pay for it,"

"We share the same account,"

"We do? No wonder we have the same password," said Sword who became very surprised.

"You thought all of that money belonged to you!" snapped Blade.

"Yes," mumbled Sword.

"So how much would that be?" asked Blade.

"That would be $30.35!" exclaimed Chef Kawasaki.

"What!" screamed Sword who spat orange juice on Blade's face. Blade glared at Sword, but he quickly turned his attention to Chef Kawasaki.

"Why that much!" screamed Sword.

"I am not going to pay for the pancakes that fell," said Chef Kawasaki.

"Look CHEF Kawasaki, I am tired of eating your over-priced terrible food. Every time I eat one of your meal; I get the urge to vomit! And guess what? This is our last day here. We don't have to suffer from eating your terrible food!"

"So are you guys going to pay?" asked Chef Kawasaki, who was tending another customer.

"He completely ignored me, didn't he?" muttered Sword.

"Yes he did Sword, yes he did," echoed Blade.

"He's lucky this is out last day here," said Sword.

Sword and Blade paid for all of their meal and stormed off the restaurant. The place because eerily quiet once the two knights disappeared. Gengu popped out of the kitchen, counting a wad of cash.

"I told you it'll work," said Gengu, while he counted the wad of cash.

"Who knew even King Dedede's servant had a lot of cash," said Chef Kawasaki.

Their eyes glowed as they counted the money.

Sword and Blade sat next to the large tree that stood at the center of the town to get some relief from the heat. There was not a cloud in sight to provide temporary relief from the sun and there was no wind stirring to ventilate their bodies to cool them off. Sword and Blade suffered from heat as they stare at the sky, wondering what they are going to do next.

"Hey, do you want to see what Chief Bookem is up to?" asked Sword.

"Better than staying out here in this heat," said Blade.

Sword and Blade walked over to the small police station and caught Chief Bookem snoozing on his job.

"Is this what you do all day?" asked Blade, who made Chief Bookem jump up from the surprise.

"W-what? W-who's there?!" exclaimed Chief Bookem who looked around the small jail until he spotted Sword and Blade standing in front of him.

"Oh, hello Sword and Blade; how is your vacation going?" asked the Chief.

"Is this what you do all day? It's like you are already on your vacation," said Blade.

"Oh no, there is rarely any crime in this small town, so there is nothing much for me to do, but keep an eye on this only criminal," said Chief Bookem.

Chief Bookem turned his head to check on his prisoner, but he was gone. Chief Bookem rushed to the small jail cell and indeed he saw no one.

"Sword, Blade, can you please check in the cell to make sure he is not playing any games?" asked the Chief.

"Sure, whatever," said Blade.

The two knights walked into the jail cell. The stood frozen for a couple of seconds, as if they sensed something.

"If you dare try to escape by jumping off the corner closest to the door and locking us in here, you'll wound up getting stabbed," threatened and Blade walked out of the jail cell. The prisoner jumped off the corner he was hidden in and sat on his small bed.

"Thank you so much! If I would have gone in there, I would have been trapped!" exclaimed Chief Bookem in delight.

"Whatever, this place is just as boring as you are. Let's go Blade,"

Sword and Blade walked out of the small police station. They decided to go to the mayor's house to see what he is up to. They knocked on the door, hoping for some kind of response. A very old woman slammed the door open and squealed in delight.

"Look who's here honey!" exclaimed the mayor's wife.

"What is it?" asked the mayor as he walked up to the door to see who it was.

"Why hello there Sword and Blade, would you too like to come in?" offered the mayor.

"Why do you think we knocked on YOUR door," snapped Blade.

"These guys are hilarious," said the mayor to his wife as Sword and Blade entered the small house and sat on a comfortable sofa.

"Would you two like some tea?" offered the mayor's wife.

"Uh sure," hesitated Blade.

The mayor's wife skipped to the kitchen and immediately began to boil the water. Sword and Blade looked around the living room to see if there is anything of interest.

"So uh, as mayor, what do you do?" asked Sword, who thought that was actually a stupid question because King Dedede makes all of the rules.

"I sort deal with property issue, personal issues, stuff concerning this town," said the mayor.

"Here is your tea!" exclaimed the mayor's wife.

"Thank you so much Hana," said the mayor.

His wife sat on a chair across from Sword and Blade. An awkward silence haunted the place. No one could come up with a conversation topic.

"So, what is it like to live in the castle?" asked Hana.

"We just walked around the castle with Meta Knight. We also make sure that no one disturbs the king," said Sword as he sipped the tea.

When it comes to either eating or drinking, it was very awkward for the knights. The have to raise their mask slightly enough for them to eat or drink. The mayor and his wife looked at the knights.

"Why do you wear that armor all the time?" asked Hana.

"It is sort of a chivalry thing. It was for a crazy reason back in the days, but we do it because it is traditional," said Sword.

"Even though the crazy reason would apply to Meta Knight," said Blade.

"Yeah,"

"Well, we should get going now. It was nice meeting you guys," said Blade.

Sword and Blade walked out of the house as the mayor and his wife waved good bye to the knights.

"Where are we going next?" asked Blade.

"Let's go to the clinic. I wonder what kind of cases the doctor gets," said Sword.

They walked over to the doctor's office, which was one of the buildings that surrounded the tree. They entered the small clinic and found the place very empty. Suddenly, a mother rushed into the clinic holding her son in her arms.

"Dr. Yabui! My son has a stomach ache!" cried out the mother.

"This is getting really stupid," muttered Sword.

"Hey look, they have a book store," pointed out Blade.

"We should make a book about our lives during vacation, because that is how crazy it what!" cried out Sword.

Sword and Blade lied next to the tree. They heard something break and Mr. Curio yelling at some children.

"I swear no one can leave that house without breaking something," said Blade. Sword nodded his head showing that he , they heard Tiff scream from far away followed by a dragon's roar. All of the Cappy Town citizen began to scream and panic.

"Sword, Blade, there's a monster attacking Cappy Town!" cried out Samo who ran out of the bar.

"Hey, we're on vacation. We are supposed to nothing but relax, okay?" said Sword who obviously did not care about the situation. The two knights continued to lie next to the tree, enjoying the shade.

"Sword, Blade, the town requires our assistance. We have to stall the monster so Kirby can transform," said a VERY familiar voice.

"Look man, we are on vacation!" snapped Sword.

"Very well then,"

They heard a sword clash onto something hard.

"Could it be?" asked Blade.

Sword and Blade stood quiet for a moment.

"Nahhh," said Sword and Blade in unison.

The battle raged throughout the day, while Sword and Blade lied on the tree having random conversations. The battle finally endied with the dragon's deafening scream after they heard a loud 'whack.'

After getting some food from the convenience store, the sky turned a pinkish tint. They walked towards the castle, but they stopped when they reached the entrance.

"You know, I am going to miss those Cappies. They are very stupid, but I like them," said Sword.

"Yeah, but too bad this is out last day of vacation. Tomorrow we are going to work with Meta Knight,"

They looked at Cappy Town which can be seen from a distance. The sun was half-way through the horizon, allowing the stars to pop up from the sky.

"Let's go," said Blade.

They entered the castle and walked straight to their room. They were about to take off their armor when they looked at each other and smiled. Sword and Blade ran out of the room.

--

Meta Knight opened his eyes to see that the sunlight was burning his face. He grabbed his mask which he placed on a small table next to his bed. He looked up and saw Sword and Blade staring at him.

Meta Knight was thrown off the window. His cape and armor fell on top of him.

"Have a nice vacation Meta Knight!" said Sword and Blade in unison.

Sword and Blade disappeared into the window and began their first day of work. Meta Knight glared at the window, which he was tossed from. He fixed his masked and blew a sigh.

"Well, I can not enter the castle so I might as well see what I can do in Cappy Town," said Meta Knight to Knight wiped himself and decided to walk to Chief Kawasaki's place to have some breakfast.

______________________________________________________________________

Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Yeah, that was definitely a huge twist at the ending. I had a lot of fun typing this fic for all of you guys, especially since I was stuck in my keyboarding class for four hours due to testing!

Hope you guys review! I would love to hear what you have to say about this fic! Well, goodbye for now. ;D

~starrgrl~


	11. Work - Day 1

Author's Note: Can you believe it's been almost 3 years since I wrote this? D: I will slowly revise the first section, but hopefully you will like that my writing has improved over the years. Yay for College writing! I wrote this back when I was in high school and now I am in my 3rd year in college as a piano performance major. Amazing how time flies! I lot of stuff happened in my life, but I'm back in fanfiction and coming in strong! :D I hope you enjoy the story. :3

This is the Misadventure of Sword and Blade so obviously those two will have the most focus. I will try to occasionally talk about Meta Knight because the Meta Knight fans would love that. xD

* * *

**Day 1: Cooking with Sword and Blade**

Meta Knight wiped his cape and began to walk toward Cappy Town. It was another gorgeous sunny day across the kingdom. The warm sunlight balanced well with the cool breeze blowing from the ocean, allowing the air to feel just right. Even to this day, Meta Knight never understood how King Dedede ruled over such a beautiful land that he takes for granted. He decided to go along Sword and Blade's game and enjoy a relaxing vacation in Cappy Town.

Meta Knight can only wonder how his co-workers will survive without his instructions.

* * *

Sword and Blade were at the roof of the castle, above the entry gate. They watched Meta Knight disappear into Cappy Town. They were surprised by his reluctance to take a vacation, even though Meta Knight was actually forced to have a vacation by being thrown out of the castle. That didn't matter to Sword and Blade though as long as Meta Knight got his well-deserved vacation that he never took advantage off in his entire career working for King Dedede.

"It was a good thing King Dedede actually allowed vacations," said Blade .

"Well, no one bothers reading the contract you have to sign when you get accepted to your job. No one reads contracts nowadays. That's how people get scammed," said Sword.

"But the clause that stated the mandatory vacation once in a life-time was cleverly printed in tiny ink."

"Well you have to remember that most of the workers here are terrible readers. Even if they read that, they wouldn't understand a single word in that contract. We work in a castle full of idiots! We're the only sane people working!"

"Shall we head back to King Dedede?"

"Yeah, let's get back to that obese penguin. I wonder what he'll make us do this time."

Sword and Blade walked through the long corridors of the castle, eventually reaching King Dedede's throne room. They walked across the red carpet and kneeled before the King once they were close enough.

"I've been looking everywhere for you two! Where the heck is Meta Knight!?" shouted King Dedede.

Blade shoved the contract into King Dedede's mouth. "I believe we talked about this already."

King Dedede spat out the contract and read it. He face palmed. "Looks like I'm stuck with you two, but no matter. You're still going to have to listen to what I say!"

"It's times like these, I wish my vacation lasted forever," whispered Blade.

"You're telling me," Sword whispered back.

"I want you to cook me dinner!" shouted King Dedede.

"Hey King Dedede, I hope you remember who we are" said Blade. He pointed to his own armor. "Do you see this? This is called an aaaaammmmooooorrrr. Say it with me, aaaaaarrrrrmmmmoooorrrr. And do you know what an armor does?"

Sword rolled his eyes.

"It defends us from anyone trying to kill us. Why do we have to worry about being killed?" Blade walked up to King Dedede's face. "WE ARE YOUR KNIGHTS!"

"And I am the King now make me dinner!" retorted the angry King.

"Why you little-" Sword grabbed Blade before he attempted to punch the King's face. Blade struggled to free himself from his co-worker's grip, but eventually gave up. Blade sighed.

"Let's just make him his dinner. It shouldn't be too hard to cook."

Sword and Blade dragged themselves out of the throne room and toward the kitchen. As they walked through the long corridors, several housekeeping Waddle Dees scurried by. Blade stuck out his foot just before a Waddle Dee passed by and tripped.

"Whoops," said Blade sarcastically.

"I kinda liked the trick when Meta Knight 'accidentally' spilled his drink, making the Waddle Dee slip," said Sword.

"Give me credit for trying to keep Meta Knight's spirit!"

Sword and Blade eventually arrived at the dining hall. The dining hall was left in total chaos as usual. The two knights continued to walk into the kitchen and began to search around for ingredients.

"Eh, do you have any idea what to cook?" asked Blade, searching through the pantry.

"Let's just make that fat penguin some cereal. It's still food, right?" responded Sword.

"Great idea Sword! I like the way you think!"

The two knights quickly grabbed a bowl, spoon, cereal and milk to create what they called the 'perfect' cereal. They looked at it in pride.

"We did a fine job making this. I'm sure the King will love this," said Sword.

"And it's delicious and nutrition," replied Blade. "Remember kids, always eat your breakfast!"

"Who are you talking to?"

Blade shrugged. "I don't know."

The two knights returned to the throne, proudly showing off their freshly made cereal. The King slapped the cereal onto Sword's face.

"I said food, not crap!" shouted King Dedede.

Sword's face grew red behind the mask and tightened his fist. "I am going to k-" This time Blade grabbed Sword before he had a chance to beat up the King.

"We worked unbelievably hard for that and this is how you treat us!?" shouted Sword.

"Now make me food!" shouted King Dedede back.

Sword and Blade reluctantly walked back to the kitchen. Sword searched through the drawers and grabbed chlorine . He gave off an evil sneer behind the mask.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea," said Blade. "We can murder that stupid penguin."

"Actually, I wanted to accidentally spill chlorine and make him slip," replied Sword.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea either!"

"But first...let's see what we can make," said Sword, searching through the pantry once again. A book fell into his head. Sword picked up the book and quickly scanned through it. "Hey, this is a cook book. We can use this as a guide to making the best food in the world for the king!"

"Do we really care all that much about the King?"

"Blade, we can use this as our entry into the world of chefs!" Sword placed his hand over Blade's shoulder. His eyes were glittering anime style. "Imagine, we can actually reach our dreams of becoming chefs. Imagine that Blade...being the greatest chef in Dreamland!"

Blade's eyes began to glitter as well. "I can imagine it too! Yes, let's make this the best food ever!"

Sword and Blade read through the book and decided to make lasagna. They gathered all the materials and followed the instructions precisely. Blade randomly took out a large hammer and began smashing the fresh tomatoes mixed with tomato paste. Tomato bits began to splatter across the kitchen. He then carefully added seasoning and resumed smashing the tomatoes.

Sword allowed the lasagna paste to boil while he shredded the cheese with his sword. He tossed the cheese into the air and sliced it into small pieces. The shredded cheese all fell into the bowl. Blade then does the same with the meat, throwing it and slicing it in the air.

Sword tossed the meat into the large pot, while Blade poured the tomatoes over the pot throw a sieve. Sword then rapidly stirred the meat and tomatoes. Once all of the ingredients were ready, Blade ran to the opposite end of the kitchen., where the oven stood.

Sword began to throw the ingredients at Blade. Blade caught of the ingredients with the baking dish, which surprisingly formed the lasagna. Sword used up all the ingredients, Blade placed the lasagna into the oven and wait for it to bake. The kitchen was in worse shape than the dining hall.

"Sword, we sure did a fine job."

"We sure did, Blade."

"If the King doesn't like our masterpiece, he simply has poor taste."

"We should start our own restaurant."

"Someday, maybe someday."

Once the lasagna was done baking, Blade took out the lasagna and placed it on a large plate. He then walked out the kitchen, carrying the lasagna with Sword walking by his side. They entered the throne room and kneeled before the King.

Suddenly, the King slapped the lasagna onto Blade's face. Steam blew out of the knight's helmet as the knight tightened his first. He stood up and ran toward the king, but Sword grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me!" shouted Blade.

"Hold on Blade!"

"You can starve, fatty, for all I care!"

"What did you call me!?" retorted King Dedede. The King stood up from his seat, but he immediately slipped on the lasagna and fell on his face. Blade grabbed the lasagna and tossed it onto the King's face.

Sword and Blade fell and laughed together. The King slowly rose into the air, glaring at the two knights. The two knights looked up and sweated nervously. A cleaning Waddle Dee was standing behind the knights, having no idea what was going on.

"It was him, sir!" shouted Sword and Blade in unison at the waddle Dee.

The Waddle Dee looked up at an angry King Dedede. The Waddle Dee stepped back and ran out of the throne room. The King chased after him. After the Waddle Dee and the King left the room, Sword and Blade hi-fived each other.

"Oh that was genius!" shouted Blade.

"You know, this is the beginning of a beautiful vacation. I can smell it."

As Sword and Blade turned around to exit, they slipped on the milk from the cereal they made earlier. They both fell face flat on the ground.

"I smell spoiled milk..." mumbled Blade.

* * *

It's called Misadventures of Sword and Blade for a reason. You can't always expect good things to happen, but I just had to let things go their way this first time. You can't have a kirby fic without the King doing stupid stuff! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this first chapter of the second arc and I apologize for the lack of Meta Knight. lol

Slipping around seems to be the main theme here. :P


	12. Work - Day 2

Author's Note: So recently, I've been having some really bad writer's block. I blame University for turning me into a piano playing zombie! (Yes, I am a piano performance major.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story. I FINALLY have the story outline ready so, I should be writing more regularly now. :)

* * *

Chapter 2 :Interior Decorating with Sword and Blade

"Rise and shine Meta Knight, sir!" shouted the two apprentice knight to their master. They pulled their master out of the bed, who surprisingly still slept with his mask on. They carried him off to the castle entrance and kicked him out. As the gate slowly closed, they waved to their master.

"It would be nice if they allowed me to use the washroom, but no matter," said Meta Knight to himself as he began to walk toward Cappy Town.

"Getting Meta Knight out of the castle, checked," said Sword, drawing a red check mark in his to-do-list that he began to keep. The list would contain all the duties they would normally do when Meta Knight was around.

Blade exited a nearby washroom and adjusted his armor. "What are the plans for today?"

"According to the list, we have to monitor the Waddle Dees as they switch their shift with the daytime guards," replied Sword.

"Shall we head to the weapon storage room?"

"Yep."

Sword and Blade walked out of their room and into the long corridors. The dark torch-lit hallways made it seem as if the sun never rose from the sky. A few housekeeping Waddle Dees pushing a dining cart dashed through the two knights. Blade quickly snatched a muffin from the cart and began to eat it.

"Hey, this muffin isn't half bad," said Blade.

"Hmm, we should grab some more when it's lunch time," said Sword.

Suddenly, they heard King Dedede shout their names from afar.

Sword sighed. "Let's see what that mediocre penguin wants from us."

Blade nodded. They quickly ran toward the throne room. Once they were directly in front of the king, kneeling before him.

"What is it your majesty?" asked Sword.

"I have a little favor for you two," said the King.

"This is not good..." whispered Blade.

"I purchased some new furniture and I want you two to redecorate my entire bedroom. Now scram and hurry it up!"

"But sir, we are already assigned to watch over the Waddle Dee guards!" objected Sword.

"Them Waddles Dees are fine. Now I told you to get to work!"

Sword and Blade stood up and dragged themselves out of the throne room. They began to walk to King Dedede's master bedroom. Once they arrived at the door to the King's room, Blade placed his hand over the door knob, slowing opening it. A strong odor escaped through the door. Sword and Blade coughed violently and slammed the door shut. They sat on the floor.

"Don't tell me King Dedede took a large dump again," said Sword.

"Well, that's why we are going to get a plumber for this," replied Blade.

"Unfortunately, the plumber refused to go in there," interrupted Waddle Doo. He walked up to Sword and Blade.

"What about the Waddle Dees!?" shouted Sword.

"Yeah, the housekeeping Waddle Dee is supposed to do the cleaning, not us!" shouted Blade.

"They all caught a cold. We cannot allow them to go inside the King's room," replied Waddle Doo.

"Then why don't you go inside and clean!?"

Waddle Doo looked at his imaginary watch. "Look at the time, I gotta go help the Waddle Dees to their positions!" He quickly ran away. Sword and Blade sighed.

"Well, you have any bright ideas?" asked Blade. He looked to his side and Sword disappeared all of a sudden. As soon as Blade turned around, a broom stick flew to his face. He fell to the ground. Sword picked up the broom stick and looked down at Blade.

"Sorry about that," apologized Sword.

Blade rubbed his forehead and slowly stood up. "What are we going to do with a broomstick?"

"Clean up the crap in his bedroom and bathroom. We have no choice, man."

Blade sighed. "So we are just going to give in to that rotten penguin?"

"Yeah, pretty much. We need to keep our job. Now let's get this over with." Sword handed Blade a gas mask. They both placed the gas mask over their helmet and walked into the room.

A thick haze blanketed over the room. The floor was covered completely in trash, including rotten half-eaten food and dirty plates. The two knights walked into their room. Their feet would immediately bury into the trash.

"How thick is this!?" shouted Blade.

Sword held the broom stick up-side down and stabbed it into the trash. More than half of the broomstick would sink into the trash before hitting the floor.

"About two feet thick. This is impressive," said Sword.

"Spreading the cold germ into this room should be the least of his concern..." mumbled Blade.

* * *

"Meta Knight!" shouted Tiff. She spotted the masked knight walking across the bridge and ran over to him. She was carrying a book in her arms.

"Greetings, Tiff. How is your sibling and Kirby?" asked Meta Knight.

"Oh, they're doing great. My brother is just fishing with Kirby right now. I'm just looking for a place to read quietly."

"I see. Come, follow me." Meta Knight wraps himself in his cape and turns around. Tiff immediately followed him.

It would be a long walk across the field, surrounding the great castle, but they would eventually arrive at a lone tree. Meta Knight sat under the tree. Tiff felt slightly hesitant, but she shook her head and sat next to Meta Knight. She opened her book and began to read.

"You enjoy detective novels, I see," said Meta Knight all of a sudden.

"It's too bad I'm the only one in Cappy Town who enjoys reading a good book. Everyone thinks I'm no fun because I'm such a loner."

"Ah, but there is nothing wrong with being on your own. Life is not always about surrounding yourself with people. You will never discover who you are until you separate yourself from those people and explore the world on your own. It is the only way to know your true potential, your true desires, and your true strengths."

"But, that isn't what people say to me. They encourage me to be around more people and make more friends."

"They also speak the truth, Tiff. There are times in which you can be alone, but there will also be times in which you need to be with others. I am not always the lone star warrior that you think I am. I had fellow star warriors assist me during the great war. You must also remember that we had fellow star warriors who helped us infiltrate Knightmare's lair.

Kirby may have defeated Knightmare on his own but he would have never made it to his lair without our assistance. Tiff, communicating with people is important because it helps you build connections. You cannot always do something alone."

Tiff stared at the open field for a moment, reflecting on what Meta Knight told her. She then faced Meta Knight and smiled at him. "You're right Meta Knight. I should be with my friends more, but for now, I want to read this book."

Tiff continued to read her book.

"That is fine with me," said Meta Knight. He stood up and wrapped himself in his cape. "Have a nice day Tiff." Said Meta Knight before walking away.

* * *

"I don't think we can clean this up with just a broomstick," said Blade.

"You're right," replied Sword. A light bulb lit over his head. "I got it!"

Sword immediately ran out of the room. After a few minutes, he broke through the door with a large vacuum he rode on.

"You broke through his door!" shouted Blade.

"The cleaning closet have everything."

Blade hopped onto the large vacuum. Sword pressed a button and the vacuum began to suck up the trash. It would only be a few minutes before all of the trash disappeared, revealing the heavily stained carpet.

"This is just gross," said Blade, staring at the carpet.

"Yeah, seriously. We need to do something about this. This is just absolutely disgusting," said Sword.

Sword left the room and returned with a carpet washer. He turned it on and began to walk around with it, leaving a trail of clean carpet behind. Eventually, the carpet would be so clean it would appear to be new. Sword smiled at his accomplishment.

"You know, we can be great housekeepers. I mean look at this, we turned this dump into a room of true royalty," said Sword.

"If only royalty wasn't such a jerk," replied Blade.

"Well, I'll agree with you on that, but now let's get to actually redecorating the room."

Sword and Blade would begin hauling the old furniture out of the room. They carried most of the larger furniture together. As they were carrying a large drawer out of the room, a dining kart slammed onto the drawer. Two Waddle Dees ran after it and began picking up some of the food that fell to the ground. Some of the food splattered onto Sword and Blade.

"Hey, what is wrong with you!?" shouted Blade.

Sword ate a muffin that landed on top of his helmet. "I appreciate the snack."

Blade grabbed a muffin from the wrecked dining cart and ate it as well. "This is pretty good. You guys make good muffins, you know that?"

Sword and Blade dropped the furniture and walked back into the room. Unfortunately, the furniture would block the two Waddle Dees from going any further into the hallway. The Waddle Dees grabbed onto the furniture and used all of their might to lift up the furniture, but they were unable to lift it.

Sword and Blade continued to move the furniture, replacing it with the new one. In only a matter of an hour, all of the furniture would be replaced with more elegant wooden furniture. They would even rebuild a new bed for the king. Once they were done, they stood proudly at the center of the room.

"That was some fine work, Blade."

"Yep, we should definitely be proud."

Sword sighed. "And now for the bathroom."

"I have an idea," said Blade. He hopped onto the vacuum. "Open the door."

Sword opened the door. Blade immediately turned on the vacuum and it began to suck up all the trash and even the crud within.

"Nice one!" shouted Sword.

Sword and Blade walked into the bathroom and began to polish it. Once that was finished, they began to repair the door and return all of the equipment to the storage closest. They returned to the king. The two knights were smiling behind their helmet, proud of their accomplishment.

"So we finished redecorating your room," said Sword.

"We even cleaned up the place for you," said Blade.

King Dedede jumped out of his seat and pushed the two knights out of his way. He left the throne room.

"You know, we did something nice for King Dedede and he still pushes us around!?" shouted Blade.

"Eh, screw the fat penguin. I'm going to take a nap for the rest of the day," said Sword.

"Agreed."

King Dedede marched to his bedroom. The two Waddle Dees continued to attempt to lift the old furniture out of the hallway. King Dedede entered his room and looked around.

"Wow, they sure did a fine job. I may as well give them a raise," he said as he continued to walk around. He then stopped as soon as he found muffin crumbs on the floor. "Those stupid knights dare leave a mess in my room!?" shouted King Dedede all of a sudden.

He stepped out of the door and smashed the furniture the waddles were trying to carry. "Go get the vacuum and clean up this mess!"

The two Waddle Dees jumped up and ran toward the supply closest. They returned and broke through the bedroom door with a large vacuum, but the bag would be near ripping point. The Waddle Dee turned on the vacuum and sucked up the crumbs.

Suddenly, the bag tore open and exploded. Trash and crud filled the entire bedroom. King Dedede walked up to the two shaking Waddle Dees.

"CLEAN UP THIS MESS NOW!"

* * *

So, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed the story! And yes guys, poop was also covered in his room. I'm not the one to make toilet jokes, but this was too good to resist.


End file.
